The Stars Have Returned
by TheStarsHaveFallen
Summary: 14 year old Brittney lives in a world were there are no stars, but as things start to happen, she wonders if the stories her mother had told her as a child were true. (Rated T just in case)


AN: This is my second fanfic that I've ever posted here, so if you have any comments or concerns, please just tell me in the reviews!

Elizabeth sat on the roof staring up at the starless night. All the stars had long since disappeared. No one knew were they had gone to, scientists were still trying to figure that out even though the stars had left five hundred years ago, long before Elizabeth had been born. She didn't really care though. She had never seen stars, and knew she probably never would. She knew of kids from school that fantasized about stars. These kids were the weirdoes, the outcasts, constantly bullied because of their curiosity with the skies.

Elizabeth didn't really worry about them that much seeing as she didn't know any of them personally, or at least she didn't know any now. There was a reason that Elizabeth was on the roof. Her cousin, who had been living with Elizabeth and her family since his parents had died in a car crash, had died the day before. The cause of death? Cancer, or so she'd been told, that hadn't been found until it was too late. She had never really been very close to him even though her parents had wanted her to be. He had been one of the "star obsessed". Him dying wasn't the reason she was on the roof though, it was what he had told her.

When Elizabeth's cousin, Coby, had died, she'd been the only person in the room. Her parents were talking to some doctors at the desk outside of the room he was being kept in. She assumed it was probably the hospital bill, and they'd told her to stay in the room with Coby. She did, obviously, even though she didn't want to. It's not like Elizabeth didn't like her cousin, she just didn't get along with him, hence her parents wanting her to be closer to him, like they were brother and sister, even though that obviously wouldn't happen, but, her parents had still tried.

When Elizabeth and her parents had arrived at the hospital, Coby had been sleeping, hence her parents feeling that it was okay to leave the room to talk to the doctors. It had been about a minute after her parents had left the room when Coby woke. Elizabeth hadn't noticed at first because her nose was stuck in a book, but his being awake was soon brought to her attention as he pulled lightly on her pants. Elizabeth jumped in her seat, startled by his touch. She was about to call over her parents when he put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Elizabeth", Coby said, his voice quiet and breathy, "There is something I must tell you, and you can't tell anyone, not even your parents."

Elizabeth stared at him before quietly asking, "What?" her curiosity getting the best of her.

Coby wheezed once before solemnly saying, "The stars will return in a thousand years' time, and with them will come horrors that are scarier than anything you could ever think of." He coughed and then made her promise not to tell anyone. Elizabeth agreed, and just as she started asking Coby why he was telling her this, his heart monitor suddenly flat lined. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and Elizabeth's surprised parents quickly pulled their daughter out of the room.

As the family stood in the hallway, Elizabeth's parents asked her what happened, to which Elizabeth answered a very slow, "I have no idea."

So, Elizabeth sat on the roof staring up at the sky and pondering her cousin's words.

(1000 years later)

Brittney sat on the edge of an old building, one made out of concrete and metal like they'd had a long time years ago. Her feet dangled off of the side of the roof. She was wearing her usual black converse, skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket, old style clothing, but Brittney found it much more comfortable than the suits and dresses that were the popular fashion these days. She looked up to the sky and recalled the story her mother had told when she was young about the stars and how one thousand years ago one of her ancestors was told by a prophet that the stars would return someday. To Brittney, it was just a story, but her mother had taken it seriously, that's why Brittney now lived with her foster parents, as her father had left when she was born and her mother had been her only family until she was seven.

Brittney yawned, looked at her time band and saw how late it was getting. Her foster parents, who Brittney thought were stuck up jerks that just needed her so that they could get benefits from the government, had always checked to make sure she was in bed at 12:00 p.m. every night, and it was already 11:30. It took twenty minutes if she walked quickly to get to the house, well more of a mansion, that she and her foster parents lived in, and around five minutes to shimmy up the drainage pipe by her window to get into the house, so she stood up and started walking towards the old rotted stairwell.

Brittney stopped, looked over her shoulder and thought she saw something glint in the sky. She rubbed her eyes then looked again. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and started the ling walk back to the house. Little did she know that she had seen something, and that the stories had been true…

AN: Please review and tell me what you think! By, and see you later! Maybe…. (Evil laugh)


End file.
